Akihito (red Oni) (Earth-122285)
backstory Akihito was a simple 3 year old child eager to learn about the world. He had always read books about yokai and the shrine the most, loving the pictures and how there could be things out there he didn't know anything about. His sister was the head shrine maiden and she was busy, but tried to take care of Akihito the best that she could, but when you are just barely an adult yourself, taking care of your three year old brother is a near impossible task. So instead of trying to rein him in, she had him promise that he would stay on the shrine grounds. trip to yomi in the back of the shrine, but still on the premises, was a cave that Akihito had never explored but had walked by everyday. When he was left alone one day, he went into the gave, ignoring the rope and the warnings and seals on it. He walked through the cave found an exit quickly, and found him going from a cave covered in greenery on the outside, to a land that looked like a gardener had never touched it. In the center of this area was a shrine that looked like it had just recently been painted. As a good shrine priest in training, Akihito stopped to pray at the shrine and noticed strange scratch marks behind the shrine, like it had been dragged there. He looked to see a 'proper' temple in the distance and wondered who would be so mean as to remove a shrine from a temple. He pushed it back slowly, surprised how easily it was to move it. When he finally put the shrine back in place he notice a large hole in the ground and deciding that he was probably already in trouble, decided to see if there was anything else in that shrine. Walking through he saw people dressed up as the Yokai from his books and was eager to play along and ask questions, but he started to feel sick so he had to leave. The 'yokai' told him that even though they would always be friends, he shouldn't come back too quickly, but told him that they would come to him if he ever needed help. This became his quirk, and he didn't learn until much later that this wasn't a fake yokai temple, his sister's shrine was hiding this. quirk yokai Whether out of his love of his childhood books, a result of his trip to what he calls 'Yokai shrine' his quirk activated and changed his body to the appearance of a dark Yokai, while giving him an ability to summon a few of them as well, his favorite being a yukionna that is always there for him. People at the shrine see this and discount it as a quirk with the shinto theme to bring in tourists, and He doesn't correct them as he, frankly, doesn't care. He just likes that people come to talk to him and be friends with him. Now at the age of ten he can summon a Yukionna, a Kitsune, and an Oni with a red mask. He would like to be a hero at some point, but found that like an Oni, he is prone to fits of rage, though his stem from a hatred of people who hurt others, as such he has chased rude tourists out of the shrine with a rake. Ashor Faust (talk) 22:22, October 1, 2018 (UTC) Category:Male Characters Category:Shrine Children Category:Heterosexual Characters Category:No Hair Category:Red Eyes Category:Age 10